In the past, a contactor used for an integrated circuit inspection probe has traditionally been a contactor of an electronic terminal receptacle, which holds contact between an electrode terminal of an electronic component and an electrode portion of a receptacle body by depressing the electronic component to the receptacle body, and which connects the electrode portion of the receptacle body to an electrode terminal of a connected electronic component. The electrode portion of the receptacle main body is formed by performing punching on an elastic plate material with a predetermined thickness, and has at both ends a pair of contacts respectively connected with the electrode terminal of the electronic component and the electrode terminal of the connected electronic component, while having a meandering portion successively installed in parallel and provided between the pair of contacts to connect the pair of contacts. Such configuration can be see, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-134202.
However, in the contactor of the foregoing electronic terminal receptacle, the number of folds of the meandering portion is small and a desired displacement amount is thus difficult to ensure, which leads to lowered usability. For this reason, in order to ensure the desired displacement amount, a long contactor of the electronic terminal receptacle can be used where the number of folds has been increased. However, when the meandering portion of the long contactor becomes narrow, electric resistance increases to make it difficult for a current to flow and there are thus imposing problematic limits on lengthening of the contactor.